Clark Kent
by GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: Mikami-san "saves" Light after he attempts killing himself. yaoi, rape, mental upset.


Hi, this is my story. 'S AU. 'S a rape fic. 'S got male/male action. You don't like it, you don't have to read it, but you can if you want to. I do things that make me uncomfortable all the time. However if you don't like this sorta thing, you have no right to bitch about it in my review box. But do what you like, kids. Just don't kill people. That's mean.

I own nothing. Well, I own the 1, 2, 3, 12, 13 books and an L doll and stuff like that. But, that's about it...

* * *

**Two Days After Light-Kun Jumped Off the Bridge**

"Good morning, Light." The Man said, keeping his respectable distance from the boy on the bed.

Hardly a boy, though. Eighteen and a half made you a man, but when you were chained to a bed with a twenty-something year old looking after you, you'd begin to feel like a child again.

Light murmured a good morning. Murmured because It hurt. Whatever It was; It still hurt.

The Man stared.

Light looked back, weakly.

The Man walked closer and Light had to physically restrain himself from flinching. He _hated_ when The Man walked over to him.

Except, when-

"Your pills." he said, offering a closed fist to Light, who gratefully took the little yellow tablets from inside.

He murmured a thank you. He had learned quickly how The Man worked. Had he been younger or stupid he may not have found out after only two days. Two days that felt like two weeks and would soon feel like three weeks.

How time flew when you-

The Man handed him some water. Light swallowed.

It stopped hurting. Light finally was able to concentrate on The Man. The Man had black hair and glasses and a nice suit. The Man hardly ever looked pleased, but Light had only been there two weeks.

Two days.

Same difference.

"Tell me..." Light began. The Man looked at him and nodded. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"My name is-"

Clark Joseph Kent

"-Mikami Teru. I brought you here after-"

The train crashed.

You got lost in the woods and were attacked by wolves.

You were kidnaped by aliens.

"-You jumped off that bridge."

The bridge. Light had forgotten about the bridge. He had absolutely no recollection of any bridge.

"Why did you do that?" Mikami Teru asked, almost sound upset.

"I..." Light couldn't think of any reason. He had loved his life until two weeks - days - ago.

Mikami Teru smiled, kindly, for once. "I can see you're tired. I'll leave you to sleep." He turned and walked to the door. Before he closed it, Light asked one more question.

"Why am I not in a hospital?"

Mikami Teru's smile became even more loving. "Because, Light, they couldn't care for you like I can." He shut the door and locked it.

**Two Weeks - Days? - Later**

"You're healing quite well." Mikami Teru said, bending over Light's legs, checking the damage. Mikami-san, Light had started calling him that. It was shorter.

"Would you tell me what is healing?"

"You're legs. When you jumped into the water, you broke the bones in your legs."

Ah, yes. Highly plausible.

"Are you ready to say why you-"

Are so afraid of you? Want to run away. Bad feelings. Bad feelings. Run away. Please, let us run away.

"-Jumped?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Alright." Mikami-san handed Light his pills. Light took them gratefully. "I love you, you know. You can tell me anything, you know."

"I know."

Mikami-san kissed Light's forehead-

too affectionate

-And walked out the door.

**The Next Week**

"Yes, Light?" Mikami-san answered.

"My pills? Please?"

Something resembling a smirk appeared on Mikami-san's face. "What if I said no?"

"Please...Please, I need-"

"You don't need them-"

Do, though. _Do_ need them.

"-You need me."

Don't, though. _Don't_ need you. A hospital could do just as well.

"Please?"

Save a poor boy, Mr Kent. Isn't that your job?

"You'll have to convince me next time." Mikami-san walked back out the door.

Clark Kent abandoned someone. That's a first.

**Five Days Later**

Light hated Mikami-san. Hated him so much. Hated him. Wanted him to be dead. To have never come into his life. Never to have saved him from the water.

Don't need you anymore, Clark Kent. Go home.

Come home, Clark Kent. Bring more pills. We'll be good next time. Promise. Do anything you want. Bring more pills.

Mikami-san left during the day. Work. As a reporter, probably. Later, he'd come back home and change into Spandex and save puppies and forget about Light. Light and his pills.

And forget and forget.

Light would die, chained to that bed. Die because It would never stop hurting.

Bite off your own tongue. That'll stop It.

**Four Days Later**

"Light. Oh, God, Light. I'm sorry." Mikami-san rushed to the bed. "Here's your pills. It was a bad morning. I'm so sorry."

Light took the pills and the water. "It's alright."

"No, it's not. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"It's fine, really. You _are_ taking care of me, after all. Everyone gets mad once in a while."

Mikami-san looked at him. Then smiled.

Oh, no.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Oh, good.

"Hold on a bit. I've got food cooking. Dinner should be ready in half an hour."

Half a day, you mean?

"Thank you."

There, once again, came a kiss on the forehead. So sweet, so kind, so-

Wrong, sick, unwanted. Kill him. Get rid of him. Run away.

-Loving.

**The Next Week**

"Light..." Mikami-san said.

"Yes?" The all doped-up response came.

"Are you...Do you..."

Do we fucking what?

"You know, right?"

WHAT!?!

"What, Mikami-san?"

"Do you know you can never leave here?"

This was funny to Light. He wanted to laugh. "Yes. I know." He hadn't. It was good to learn, though.

"I bet you hate me."

Yes.

"Hate you, why?"

"Why did you jump off that bridge?"

Subject change. Very smooth, Clark.

"I don't know."

"You can't remember, you mean? I mean, there has to be a reason."

No, there doesn't.

"Yeah, that's it."

Mikami-san sighed.

**The Next Week**

"I've figured it out!" Mikami-san smiled.

"Figured what out?" It was hurting. Light didn't really care what Mikami-san had to say.

"How to figure out why you jumped off that bridge. I have to redo everything that happened just before."

"How would you know what happened before I jumped?"

"So, if you don't mind-"

Ignoring us, are you? Dickhead.

"-We can start today! How does that sound?"

Awful. Give us our pills and leave us alone.

"How can I, Mikami-san? My legs..." Leave the question hanging. Don't want to say it.

"Oh, you don't need your legs for this. Though it may hurt more because of them."

Hurt...More? Please, Mr Kent, I don't understand.

"What do you mean? Hurt more? Why? What happened before I jumped? How do you know so much?"

Give us the goddamn pills! Can't think under these conditions!!

Mikami-san pulled back the blankets. Cold air hit Light. Why didn't Mikami-san ever use heaters? It was fucking freezing.

"Mikami-san? What are you doing? Answer my questions, please."

"Be quiet and you'll figure it out. You're smart enough. That's one of the reasons I love you." Mikami-san sat beside Light, his fingers caressing the flawless face.

Light was scared.

It was just a hand on his face, he decided. Just a hand. Hands don't do-

The hand slid down to his shirt. It started pulling it off. However, the handcuffs...

Handcuffs and shirts do not work very well together.

Light said nothing. There was nothing to say. He _was _smart. He knew what would happen.

And that scared him even more.

"I don't want this." Light stated.

"You will."

"I don't."

Have to repeat? You moron...

"You will." he persisted.

The hand trailed to the pants. To the underwear. To the flesh.

Got rid of the pants. Of the underwear. But touched the flesh.

The hand must've liked the flesh. It didn't seem to want it gone.

And Light told himself once more that it was just a hand.

A hand that was rubbing his genitalia and belonged to a crazy Mikami-san who was sure this would explain why Light had wanted to jump off a bridge.

Light wanted to jump off a bridge at that moment.

"I would like my pills. Please, stop."

Mikami-san didn't seem to hear him.

Oh, well. Figured as much.

Light made a noise. Mikami-san obviously liked that noise, pushing harder in the spot which had first brought the noise about.

Light was mounted and his legs spread, which made It hurt like hell. He screamed, Mikami-san ignored and got rid of his own pants. Mikami-san's already erect member was placed at his entrance. With no preparation or warning, he thrust into the boy.

Light screamed. He felt-

Dying. Dying. Dying.

-The most horrible pain he had ever felt in his life. Besides It hurting, he had Mikami-san's cock half up his ass.

It was unpleasant.

It was unremarkable in it's unpleasantness. Light made an extreme effort to not pay attention if he couldn't. He made sure not to look at Mikami-san and not to cry. He didn't make a noise, he just like Mikami-san finish.

He remembered why he had jumped off that bridge.

Three days before he lost it and tried to kill himself, he had received a phone call - six phone calls. All from the same person.

Clark Kent, he called himself.

Clark Kent said he loved him. Wanted him. Needed him. Everything. Said everything to him.

Light felt scared then, too.

Two days before he lost it and tried to kill himself, he received something in the mail. A train ticket and a note. Clark Kent wanted him to join him.

Light was getting worried.

The day before he lost it and tried to kill himself, he found a heart on his doorstep. A real fucking heart. No explanation needed.

On the day he lost it and tried to kill himself, he went to the store. It seemed normal to buy food.

Damn shortcuts' they seem so tempting. You always think it's just an alleyway.

It wasn't.

It's never _just something_ when Clark Kent's around.

Next thing he knew, he was jumping off a bridge. And it had felt so good.

And this didn't feel so good.

And he wished he had a bridge to jump off.

And he knew he was a coward.

And Clark Kent can't save you when he's insane.

"So?" Mikami-san asked, afterwards.

"So, what?" Light asked, back.

"Do you remember?"

"Yes."

Mikami-san's face lit up. "Really!? What!?"

"I hate you." Light said, and turned his head to the side.

Take that, Mr Kent!

"...I see."

"I hope you die."

"...I see."

"And, I...I..." Light couldn't take it anymore. He wept. Arms found their way around Light's body and held him while he shook.

Held him as the gun was put to his head and as the trigger was pulled.

Held him as he slowly floated away.

Away from Clark Kent.

* * *

What can I say, I was bored? *yawn* So, dunno why I wrote this. Thought I should. Dunno why I have this whole Clark Kent Superman thing goin'. Another thing I just thought I should do. *rubs eyes* Man, I'm tired. And, fuck, it's only ten. So, as I said I was bored. It's not written well and if you're confused, it's my fault. You probably didn't miss anything, I just left it out. Still, if you've got any questions be sure to ask them in a review and I will get back to you. Also, review to say what you thought. If you flame, I'll just laugh. If you say something nice, I'll give you a cookie or something. Oh, if you notice any typos you can point them out, but I dunno if I'll do anything about them. *yawn* Damn. Hope you liked it. Review. Have a nice night/day/whatever. Be good. Love you guys.

-GSBD


End file.
